Witness Protection~Hold~
by Lil'DevilBabe
Summary: this is a story wit Gundam Wing Pilots and Lita from Sailor Moon and of course her best friend Rei.. enjoy!!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I am writing under the influence of a friend. So i hope this comes out okay..   
review.. Thanx!   
Lil'_Devil_Babe   
  
  
Prologue...   
  
  
  
She covered her mouth, stiffiling a shriek. There on the white and black tile floor lay a man,   
a gunshot hole to his head, red blood draining from it, staining the tile flooring. The heavy   
black boots came towards her cramped hiding place. The stall door was locked, her feet quietly   
went backwards. Her green eyes were full of fear. She quietly, noiselessly climbed on the toilet   
seat, praying silently she wouldn't slip. She heard a grunt, and saw the black-pant covered knees   
drop to the floor. Next hands hit the floor. He/she was looking under the stall door! She climbed   
up on the back of the toilet, and grabbed the wall in between the stalls. She scrambled over   
barely getting her body over before his/her eyes saw her. She dropped on the toilet back of the   
stall she had climbed into. She made a mental note to thank her mother for the gymnastics classes   
as a child. But her body ached, as she pulled a few forgotten muscles to climb the next seperating   
wall to drop silently to the last stall. She heard him/her walk to the stall in which she was   
hiding. The door started to swing open. Here it was her final minute alive. She was screaming   
inwardly like a caged animal. The door flew open revealing a masked man holding a gun, one   
which was aimed right at her!!   
  
  
What will happen to her??? naw! j/k lol. please review.. thanx...


	2. Chapter 1

~_~ Chapter 1 ~_~   
  
His blue eyes locked on her. She was a young woman, one who looked terrified. But she should be,   
she had just witnessed a murder, and now he, the murderer had his gun trained on her. He studied   
her, as his finger tightened on the trigger. She was semi-tall, skinny, had pale cheeks, green   
eyes, long brunette hair (that was restrained in a bun), and light peach lips. She was an image   
of pure beauty, it was a shame he would have to do away with her (or would he?). His finger   
tightened on the trigger slowly. This was the first (lol. yeah rite) time he had ever hesitated   
killing someone. He was a killer who had been suddenly stopped by what..? A mere female?? It   
was pathetic, and made him burn inside, but for some unknown reason he couldn't make his finger   
pull the trigger. He couldn't imagine her crimson blood staining the floor as the man's now did.   
The bathroom door flew open, "Duo, what are you doing?! Let's GO!" demanded a masculine voice.   
  
Her heart stopped, he was gonna kill her! She would never see her family nor friends again.   
Never say good-bye. His eyes were so dark blue they distracted her mind. Her thoughts. Moments   
seemed like years to her. Suddenly, he leaped forward and grabbed her by the wrists, he pulled   
her out of the stall, into the open bathroom. He was taking her with him!   
  
What was he doing?! No witnesses left unkilled, that was the rule. So why was he letting her   
live? What was so magnetic about her? He took her wrist and pulled her out the bathroom door,   
down a hallway, where he ran into Quatre.   
  
Another innocent man gonna be taken? Then she realized.. he's another one of them. How many are   
there?? She looked at this next one, green eyes. She thought she saw the tips of...blonde hair?   
He was tall like the other. She couldn't see much of their faces, so she couldn't tell really   
what they looked like, only eyes were hers to ponder. She heard the voice of the green-eyed one   
say, rather ask, "Duo! Why on earth do u have another female?!?"   
  
Her captor replied innocently, "Quatre, this is the one, I can feel it."   
  
The one they called Quatre muttered, "Isn't that what you said about the last four female   
witnesses?"   
  
"Um.. yea. But this is different. She's different. I just know it. Please Quatre. If this isn't   
the right one, I won't ever ask again..." begged her captor.   
  
"Fine. But you'll explain to Heero." said Quatre, giving in to Duo.   
  
"Thank-you, you won't be disappointed." said Duo sorta hugging her to him. ugh! let me go, you..   
but her thoughts were brought to a halt, as her legs were thrown out from under her, she felt   
light-headed. Popping back to reality she realized she was being carried, as Duo and Quatre ran,   
with her in Duo's strong arms.   
  
Who was this Heero of whom they spoke? Would he hurt her or worse..??   
  
Author's Note: Okay what did you readers think honestly? That means you too Brandon! Well..   
i have the second chapter but you guyz will hafta wait for it...   
so the torture beginz.. j/k i will post the second chapter in about a week.. (wen i get off the   
phone to type it) hehehe...   
Lil'_Devil_Babe 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Again what can i say? Enjoy..  
Lil'_Devil_Babe  
  
~_~ Chapter 2 ~_~  
  
A black van came into view as they exited the building. The door slid open and another man  
in black hopped out. He had dark forest green eyes, and through a hole in the top of the mask  
shot brunette hair. She giggled inwardly. It was all to one side as if gelled there. The forest  
green eyes widened at the sight of her. "Duo! What in the hell are you doing?!"exclaimed the   
green eyed man.  
  
"Quatre said I can keep her.." answered Duo, her captor.  
  
"Don't blame me for your fedish with girls.." started Quatre, "Besides," continued Quatre,"I  
told him he will deal with Heero."  
  
A grin flickered through his eyes. "Good. Maybe Heero can teach him once and for all, we don't   
need females."  
  
"Good Luck." muttered Duo. No one could ever make him hate girls, besides he had known that   
Quatre had a big crush on their servant girl, Minako, for about four years. (Minako had been one  
of Duo's former females, who they turned into a servant)  
  
"Trowa take care of her." said Quatre opening the front passenger door.   
  
"Sure." mumbled the green-eyed man. He grabbed a bottle and a cloth.  
  
Her eyes widened. He Was Gonna Knock Her OUT!! He poured some of the stinky liquid on the white  
cloth, and with his free hand he put away the bottle. She began to back away, as Duo pushed her  
forward. Trowa's eyes were showing anger, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her up to him  
painfully. The smell got stronger, too strong. She pushed trying to get away, and felt herself   
getting weak and tired. NO! You must stay awa.. she urged herself. But her eyes snapped shut,  
covering the pupils.   
  
Her body fell up against him, and started to slide down towards the ground. He caught her in a   
simple gesture. He picked her up, and climbing into the van, he layed her on a seat. A man with  
black hair put in a ponytail and equally black eyes, turned and a look of question came over his  
face. "Dont ask." Quatre told him sitting in the passenger seat. Duo looked innocently away...  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS ANOTHER GIRL!?!" shrieked Heero his blue eyes aflame.  
  
"Just as you guessed. He does." whispered Wu-fei.  
  
"Get rid of her, NOW!" roared Heero.  
  
"But.. Duo?" asked Wu-fei.  
  
"I changed my mind. I will get rid of her myself." muttered Heero walking towards the oak door  
at the front of the room.  
  
Duo sat in an armchair, watching her sleep peacefully. Rather lay unconcious. The door boomed  
open and who to enter but.. Heero!  
  
"Duo." snarled Heero.  
  
"Heero. I will explain.." started Duo.  
  
"No explaining needed, either kill her.." interrupted Heero. "or.. I will.." finished Heero  
pulling a gun out of a pocket, and aiming it at her...  
  
Author's Note: Again i repeat i want honest reviews on how bad my stories r.. and again i mean  
this note directly to my boyfriend Brandon! oh, by the way.. luv ya  
Lil'_Devil_Babe 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy!  
Lil'_Devil_Babe  
  
"Heero. Kill her and I will kill you." said Duo a little shaken but serious none-the-less. A   
black pistol was aimed at Heero. Heero's eyes darkened with anger. Wu-fei who was beside Heero  
turned to look at both, before pulling out his pistol, and aiming it at Duo.  
  
"Duo, sorry, but Heero had his reasons, and you can't just kill him over a dumb girl." said  
Wu-fei.   
  
Quatre came into the room with a blue-eyed blonde saying to her, "Yea. Duo brought another one,  
she's right here." Minako and Quatre stopped abruptly eyeing the scene before them. " What in  
God's name is going on?!" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing really Quatre, Just I told Heero I'll blow him away if he shoots her, and Wu-fei said  
he'll blow me away if I shoot Heero." said Duo calmly.  
  
"You guys are crazy!" said Minako looking at them all bitterly.  
  
Trowa came in. "Do I want to know what you guys are doing? Or should I leave?" he asked.  
  
"You should leave, just as I am doing." said Minako turning and exiting the room giving each guy  
a glare. Trowa stayed.  
  
"Alright. Wu-fei, drop the gun, Now!" ordered Quatre. Wu-fei didn't budge.  
  
"Wu-fei. Do as he says." muttered Heero not turning from the girl. Wu-fei let the gun clatter to  
the wood floor, where Trowa scooped it up.  
  
"Duo, your turn." said Trowa.  
  
"No." said Duo.  
  
"Duo." said Quatre, irritated.  
  
"Quatre, I would love to but if I drop my gun, Heero won't hesitate to kill her." answered Duo.  
  
"Okay. Good point." said Quatre.  
  
"Heero, hand your gun to Quatre, and I will give Trowa my gun." said Duo.  
  
Heero didn't responf for a minute. "Heero?" asked Quatre. Heero dropped the gun carelessly and  
turned to Duo, death in his eyes. Duo fought the urge to surrender his eyes to the floor, but  
kept them locked with Heero's. His face glowing with victory. Heero disappeared through the door,  
and the tension of the room, broke. Trowa left with a scowl on his face, carrying two guns. Duo's  
and Wu-fei's. Duo smiled at Quatre, Quatre glared... 


End file.
